All In The Family
by FollowMeDown
Summary: Set just before the events of The Lost World--Based on the book, as always Thorne, trying to catch a break from his work, steps outside a moment--only to find Ian Malcolm, perched like a hawk on the side of the building and Thorne, the unlucky mouse.


So, it's sunday, two days before Mass Effect 2 releases and I get to play to appease the fangirl inside of me. I figured I better upload something. I just didn't know what. Then, whilst cleaning out my drawers earlier today, I found this. Yes, it kind of sucks. Yes, I did it for school (Perfect grade, anyone?). Yes, this is why I don't write for Malcolm. This is also why I haven't moved onto The Lost World yet. I'm not done with Jurassic Park, and I doubt I'll ever completely drain my brain of ficlets I could do for that book/movie. This is kind of my way of saying, 'I love you guys, and want you to read my stuff, but I don't wanna type anything new today. So read this horrible piece of literature instead!' Watch out for major Ian/Thorne OOCness! Also, this will be rather hard to understand if you haven't read the book, as I'm fairly sure that thorne only appears in the book. Or maybe that's Levine...Okay, did anyone else imagine Levine as a tall, skinny black man? Side-note before this begins; I really do love Ian Malcolm. Jeff Goldblum did a great job portraying him, and all that. I just...can't type for him worth a damn. So this fic...is not my finest hour. And to clear thing up even more, I love Ian. Ian hates me.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any copy-righted material presented in this work of fiction.

Ian Malcolm stood, back pressed against the brick wall. Inside the garage, the fizzing of sparks sounded, along with the booming voice of Jack Thorne. Thorne reminded him immensely of the former Park Warden of Jurassic Park. He was about the same age as Muldoon had been, same build, and damn near the same personality.

"Eddie! Be careful with those struts! They're very fragile!"

Malcolm snickered. Eddie Carr was Thonre's adopted son of sorts. The boy had gone to a community college, yet his talent was so amazing that while he had been working part time at Thorne's shop, he had been hired full-time. Eddie was also reminiscent of Donald Gennaro, the park attorney. At least...that's what Malcolm had thought Gennaro was. You could never be too sure about those 'Blood-sucking' types. Still, like Gennaro had to Muldoon, Eddie was younger, followed Thorne around a good deal. Strong. Yep...he had certainly gotten himself mixed in with a similarly peculiar bunch. As Malcolm reminisced further, the door opened to his right, and out came--

Thorne, relatively clean despite all the work that he had been doing with oils. The stocky man huffed. His slouched back hit the red brick next to Malcolm, and they stood in silence for several moments.

"You had some trouble with the High Hide, huh?" Malcolm questioned, staring straight ahead through the tinted lenses of his sunglasses. Thorne grunted in acknowledgemnt.

"Eddie's been screwing up lately. His head is way up in the clouds." Malcolm chuckled. Thorne shot him a glare.

"What?" Malcolm grinned, the black leather jacket he always wore ruffling as he rolled his neck, "Has he met anyone new lately?" He stated simply, brushing off his previous question and grinning again at Thorne's confused look, "Maybe, say...a woman?" Thorne blinked, unsure of what he was saying, before recoiling with a bitter look on his face. It remdinded Malcolm slightly of a four-year old watching a romantic-comedy.

"No," Thorne stated, shifting his weight from foot to foot, "No. Eddie isn't like that--" He stopped short as Malcolm shot him a curious look, "...That is NOT what I meant," Thorne hissed through gritted teeth. Nonetheless, he sighed. "Maybe I'm just scared." Again, Malcolm shot him another puzzled look.

"Of what?"

"Eddie's my best man in the shop. I don't want to lose him to some woman."

"Is that really what you're afraid of?" Thorne sighed.

"I guess not..." The older man admitted, "I've known Eddie for a while now. His parents don't care much for what he's doing with his life. And you know my tendency to get attached to my pupils. Eddie's only twenty-four...he's practically a kid, for Christ's sake!" Malcolm nodded in agreement.

He knew the feeling. When Time and Lex Murphy had arrived at the park, his dislike of Hammond had grown immensely. According to waht Chaos Theory predicted, the park had been extremely volatile--And everything was going to go wrong when they were there.

"So what do I do?" Thorne questioned, unusually...desperate, perhaps?

Malcolm shrugged.

"You could always stalk him," He suggested jokingly. This didn't go over well with Thorne, "Why not ask him?" Thorne looked disheartened.

"That would be the best thing to do, wouldn't it?" Malcolm nodded once again. With a sigh, Thorne pushed himself off of the wal, "I'll let you know how it goes." Heading inside, head held high, Thorne hesitated at the door.

"Thanks, Ian." With that, he pushed the door open and walked inside, booming voice instantly restored.

"EDDIE!" Thorne cried, "Come here! I've got to talk to you."

Ian smiled, for he knew that the look on Eddie Carr's face was priceless. 


End file.
